Psychopath Relations
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: John is in a pseudo relationship with one Jim Moriarty, but when Sherlock discovers this, he wants to get John out. however.. Jim won't let his pray go so easily.(John/Jim, Mormor, Johnlock) Warning: Non-Con
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one-shot and i did write it on my own (i usually co-write with winterimperfect) i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

John woke up in darkness and heard no noises; he sat up, rubbing his head and remembering he was hit. He attempted to stand up and find his way around the room but he stumbled trying to gain his balance. He heard a click of a lock, and then saw some light; he shielded his eyes. He saw a shadow of a man in the doorway, he tried to get up but still had no balance.

"Hello, Johnny boy." The voice said.

"Jim, did you send Sebastian again?" John asked.

"Yeah, you know he enjoys it." Jim walked in.

"Too much I think." John said as Jim helped him up. He was slowly getting his balance. Jim lead him out of the room and into a chair, "Tell Sebastian not to hit me so hard next time."

"I will. Of course we don't want Sherlock to know about this." Jim said, "But he probably already knows."

"Of course he does, or at least suspects something."

Jim leaned in and gave John a chaste kiss; the blonde smiled pulling Jim into another kiss gaining entrance to his lovers mouth. Jim broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and smirked, "Impatient are we, Doctor?"

"Naturally." John grinned. Jim kissed him roughly and pulled away and said, "Go up to the bedroom, I will be there soon." John nodded. He got up, finally regaining his balance; he went up the stairs to the upper level of Jim and Sebastian's flat. Jim and Sebastian were lovers, but in an open relationship which is where John came in, he got to the bedroom.

* * *

Jim walked into his office and saw Sebastian cleaning his hand gun, "I see you're going out for a job." Sebastian nodded.

"I was thinking about paying Sherlock a visit since you will be busy with his_ pet_."

"Don't hurt him too badly." Jim smirked before kissing Sebastian, "See you soon." Jim walked out of the office and towards the bedroom and saw John lying in bed only in his pants and t-shirt. The dark haired man grinned and closed the door as he entered the room; John noticed his lover had come into the bedroom.

"It would have been hotter if you were already naked." Jim said, toeing his shoes off before straddling the blonde male; John pulled him into a kiss making Jim moan. Jim moved his hand inside John's pants and started to pump his erection. John moaned and laid is arms back while Jim removed the blonde's t-shirt, biting on his neck fiercely. He liked to hear John scream, the blonde whimpered when Jim's teeth left his neck.

John felt Jim hand on his waist and begin to remove his pants; John lifted his hips so his lover could pull the pants down. Jim pulled them down admiring the doctor's body, the consultant criminal undid his own trousers and pulling out his erection.

"Maybe you can lubricate me, Doctor?" The dark haired man said. John nodded and Jim stood at the edge of the bed waiting for John. The blonde sat in front of Jim and placed his hand on the other man's erection and gave it a few pumps before taking the man into his mouth. The dark haired man moaned as John pleasured him.

"That feels so good." Jim moaned and Jim entangled his hand in the blonde locks of his lover. He grinned and removed the other man's mouth from his erection; he pushed the small man down and lifted his legs. He looked at John and thrust hard inside the man, John screamed as the man thrust inside him roughly. Jim groaned in pleasure, he could hear John's moans and leaned in to roughly kiss the blonde. He placed kisses on the other man's neck and then bit down once again making the man scream, Jim thrust one last time before letting out inside John.

"You know, I look forward to this every week." Jim kissed John gaining entrance to his mouth.

"I do too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Non-Con**

* * *

Sherlock woke up in his bedroom, the room was pitch black; he went to move his hands but realized he was handcuffed to the bed. He recalled what happen before he was knocked out and heard footsteps in the room. The lamp was turned on and he saw Sebastian, the man was grinning at the consulting detective.

"Well, you look helpless." The Irish man said, sitting on the bed. Sherlock was about to say something but before he could get it out the other man grabbed a chunk of his curls and brought him in for a brutal kiss, the brunette fought to break away from the kiss. Sherlock realized he had nothing on when he felt Sebastian's hand on his genitals.

"Oh , I like my pets having some fight in them." Sebastian said. He pulled out a knife and grinned, straddling the man; Sherlock legs were now pinned down. He felt the knife touch his side as Sebastian moved his lips down to Sherlock's neck, the red head grinned before digging the knife into the detective side making him groan. He took the knife away from the brunette's skin, he place the knife to the side and slowly moved his hands.

Sebastian admired the detective's lithe form, he had a job to do so he couldn't make this last as long as he wanted it to. He undid his trousers and pulled his hard member out, he spread the other man's legs open as he tried to resist but what use was it Sherlock knew the only way Sebastian would stop was if he got what he wanted.

The Irish man grinned and pushed into the consulting detective who let out an involuntary scream of pain, it only fueled Sebastian to thrust hard inside his victim. He leaned down and exposed Sherlock's neck biting down hard on it, he broke through a small part of the skin. The red head as he moved inside Sherlock he dug his nails into the man pale thighs. The red thrust into Sherlock as deep as he could go, he wanted to hear the detective scream. He bite the other side of Sherlock neck, he realized he was reaching his limits and move his hand to Sherlock neck. He begin to cut off his air supply as he quickened his pace, he thrust deep one last time and groaned as he released inside the man.

Sebastian removed his hand from Sherlock's neck as he pulled out of the man; he walked into the bathroom and cleaned off before going back to Sherlock who had gotten his breath back. He covered himself up and undid the cuffs around Sherlock wrist; he placed them back in his coat before putting it on.

"I must say it was a _pleasure_ being with you, bye." Sebastian said leaving. Sherlock didn't move he just covered himself and felt a drop of blood on his neck from the bite, the tall brunette laid in bed for an hour before he finally took a shower and heard John come in.

"Sherlock!" John yelled as he entered the bedroom. The tall brunette stopped the water and John stepped in, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, so how did your _date_ go with Jim?"

"It wasn't a _date_ and the same as usual, since when do you ask about it?"

"Consider for my friend." Sherlock said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, John stood surprised and was about to leave when he noticed the bite mark on the other neck.

"Sherlock, how did you get that bite mark?"

"Oh, that. Sebastian. He decided he wanted something and didn't bother to ask." Sherlock answered.

"You alright?" John asked concerned.

"Of course, I am perfectly fine… you seem to be in some pain."

"Don't go there." John walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed unable to walk any further. Sherlock came out and sat next to him, the tall brunette looked at the blond.

"He only hurts you for his own pleasure."

"I know but there something attractive about him in a crazy kind of way." John said and Sherlock gave him a chaste kiss, John stared at his flat mate and then kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was suppose to be a one shot but it has turned into a story, winterimperfect is editing the story for me. Let me know what you think and this is my first time writing a story like this by myself.**

* * *

The next morning Sherlock woke up with John in his arms asleep, he saw his flat mate was still dressed. He moved his hand through the blond locks of his friend, he thought about the kiss and smiled but Jim would never let John go. He felt John waking up and saw the man open his eyes, he looked up at Sherlock.

"Morning." John said. "I better go take a shower."

"Yeah, good idea." Sherlock agreed. John got up and walked into the bathroom, Sherlock got dressed and thought about how to keep John from seeing Jim again.

* * *

John started to remove his clothes and looked at the bite mark on his neck; he was starting to wonder why he kept going back. Jim only wanted him for a personal sex toy, John had to admit he was only in it for the excitement and the fact that he was lonely. He spent three years living with Sherlock and loved the man but had never been sure Sherlock felt the same; last night's kiss proved the brunette at least had feelings for him.

He turned the water on and adjusted it to warm; he stepped into the stream of water and closed his eyes. He wanted to be with Sherlock more than Jim but he knew that would be hard to just walk away from Moriarty, he'd probably be locked up in a cell or killed; who knew what the consulting criminal would plan. He cleared his mind of all his worries and started to clean himself, he knew as soon as Jim knew about the kiss with Sherlock he wouldn't be happy.

John lay in bed, still getting over the pain from last night, he heard his phone buzz and he grabbed it. It was text message from Jim.

**'Be outside in 10.-JM**

Jim never met with him more than once a week; something must be up for him to want to see him again today. John got ready and went outside, he saw a car pull up and the door opened. He saw the red head Irish man sitting in the car.

"Get in!" He all but yelled. John got into the car and looked at the man.

"Why would he want to see me today?" John asked.

"I am not supposed to tell you." The man grinned; the blond was getting nervous and knew it couldn't be good. The car parked in front a abandoned warehouse, John got out and saw Jim waiting inside for him.

"Jim, I was surprised to hear from you." John said nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that kiss between you and Sherlock was nothing." Jim stated.

"How did you know about that?" John asked.

"I have my ways." He said walking up to the blond, "You're mine! I won't stand for Sherlock having any physical contact with you."

"I…it was just a kiss."

"Oh ,I doubt that, you love the man but see, I got to you first…" The dark haired man pulled John in for a rough kiss, "You try to leave and you will regret it!" He let go of John and walked away.

* * *

Sherlock saw John come up the stairs, he noticed John was worried.

"Jim." He simply said.

"Yeah, he's, um… become possessive." John said.

"What did you think he'd do? He gets what he wants and he wants to take you from me."

"I got that. If I try to walk away I don't know what he will do."

"You sure can't get out of this mess but I can probably get you out of it." Sherlock said. He went up to John and kissed him softly. "Jim's not taking you from me."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over two weeks since John had seen Jim; he usually waited for the text or for Sebastian. The blond didn't mind, he was more relieved than worried, he was sure Jim would want to see him soon. Sherlock wouldn't let it go, of course; the blond was alone in the flat while the consulting detective was on a case. The doorbell rang just a he got a text message, he opened the message.

**I'm waiting –JM**

John heart skipped a beat before he heard the doorbell again, he started towards the door and Mrs. Hudson had opened it already. It was Jim and Sebastian, they were here this couldn't be good. John had never known them both to be here, but he knew very well that it would not end pretty.

"John, it's your friends." His landlady said.

"Yeah." John said worried, "You two head upstairs I will follow shortly."

The two went upstairs, "John, dear, you alright?" Mrs. Hudson asked, noticing that John was kind if shaky, the blond had to admit he was scared to have a top sniper and criminal mastermind here alone without Sherlock.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Mrs. Hudson, "Yeah. Call Sherlock for me, please." John whispered so the other two couldn't hear him. The landlady nodded, "Of course, dear. I am going to the store now." She exited the flat, upstairs Jim grinned they'd be alone no one to help his pet. John walked up the steps, mustering up his courage to face both men.

"John, didn't expect me did you?" Jim asked.

"No, why you here?" the blond inquired.

"Well, thought it be a nice place to reclaim you, since you let Sherlock touch you here."

"We aren't in an actual relationship." John retorted back, Sebastian slowly approached the doctor. The blond got an uneasy feeling when he felt the red head Irish man behind him.

"No, but I don't like sharing _my_ toys, so I really suggest you listen carefully." Jim paused only getting inches away from John face, "You get into Sherlock's bedroom and strip for me."

"Why would I do that?" John asked glaring at the consulting criminal.

"The pet's refusing, Seb, you know what we do to those who refuse." Jim said, Seb grabbed John by the back of his neck and a knife dig into his side he groaned in pain, "Now, you still going to refuse? Seb can push it in all the way." John saw a drop of blood go to the floor out the corner of his eye and the knife jabbed in his side hurt, he knew at this point he couldn't really fight Sebastian off, not with the knife embedded in his side.

"No." John preferred to be alive when Sherlock got here, Seb pulled the knife tip out. John whimpered from he small sharp pain, he felt Sebastian grip release from his neck and saw Jim grin.

"Then get in that bedroom."

* * *

Sherlock was at the new Scotland Yard rambling on about the case when his phone rang; he pulled it out and saw it was John calling. He finished his ramble and then answered the phone.

"John."

"It's Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock knew something was wrong, he had told John if they were to show up give Mrs. Hudson his phone. The most Sherlock had told her was when she got his phone to call him and explain what was going on.

"What is going on?"

"Two men came to the flat wanting to see John."

"What did they look like?"

"Short with dark hair and a red head."

"Thank you." Sherlock hung up. "I got to go, John needs me." He said before hurrying out of the building to catch a cab, Lestrade tried stopping him to find out what was going on but Sherlock was already out the door. Sherlock had to hurry before Jim or Sebastian hurt _his _John.

* * *

John laid in the bed, stripped of his clothes with Jim between his legs, he only had to hold out until Sherlock got here. He had been many times like this with Jim but this time was different, he didn't want it anymore. He hoped his flat mate would get here soon, he didn't prefer to feel Jim inside him again.

"Wait till Sherlock sees this… you with me in his bed." Jim whispered in John ear, the blond closed his eyes just waiting for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian heard the flat door open, he grabbed his gun and saw Sherlock rush up the stairs and he pointed his gun at the consulting detective. The brunette just stopped and looked at Sebastian clearly mad about the situation, he looked around, no signs of a struggle but there was a drop of blood on the floor. He saw the knife with blood on the tip- he assumed it had to be John's blood.

"Jim, we have a guest." Sebastian said. Sherlock knew from that Sebastian didn't call Jim that they were still in the flat, mostly likely in his bedroom, but he didn't hear anything.

"Jim! Get out here!" Sherlock yelled. Jim stepped out of the hallway, "What did you do to John?"

"Knocked him out, he's sleeping off the pain." Jim grinned.

"Leave John alone." The consulting detective demanded.

"No, I claimed him first. You see, he wanted me since you didn't want a relationship."

"Yeah, but that was before you started hurting him. He isn't in it for a relationship and neither are you."

"Duh, I just need a pet… we will be going now." Jim looked at Sebastian who put his gun away, "Have fun." He said in a sing song tone.

Sherlock watched the two leave and locked the flat door and hurried to his bedroom, sure enough John was out. He saw a needle next to the bed. Jim had drugged the blond Sherlock could also smell the blood and semen, Sherlock heart skipped a beat, he hadn't been here to stop the consulting criminal from hurting John. He knew John would wake up after the drug wore off; the brunette sat in the living room and waited.

* * *

Five hours later he heard John stir and went to get a bath ready for when he woke up. He went into the room when he heard a moan, the blond blue eyes showed in the light but they were filled with pain. He probably still hurt from the assault; Sherlock went up to him, "John."

"Sherlock." The blond mumbled, he figured the other two were gone now if Sherlock was here.

"We should get you cleaned up." The detective said.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, he drugged me and I remember some pain but passed that nothing."

Sherlock picked John up bridal style, "I am sure you can guess, it isn't a far reach." He took him into the bathroom where he had the bath ready for his partner; he slowly placed him in the warm water. John felt angry, but not at Sherlock for not coming sooner, he was mad at Jim- he wanted so much to kill the man. The brunette saw the wound on John's side; he ran his hand over it.

"Sebastian. I refused at first." John informed him.

"Why did you go to Jim in the first place?" Sherlock asked.

"I didn't… he found me." John looked at Sherlock, "I was lonely and I just… didn't stop him, and at first it was amazing but now…"

"Is this all because you thought I didn't care for you in _that_ way?" the brunette asked.

"No… well part of it, I couldn't even keep a girlfriend."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep Jim away from you." Sherlock took John's hand, not another word was said between the two.

Later in the evening, John was in the living room watching Telly, Sherlock had a black garbage bag in hand when he left his room. The blond looked at him but Sherlock said nothing, he figured it was the blood stained sheets. Sherlock went back in his bedroom and closed the door; the blond had no clue what to do. He knew Sherlock didn't understand feelings really, he only understood emotional need. John got off the couch to get some tea and he went to his own bedroom but not before turning the telly off.

He saw his phone on the nightstand, he thought about leaving the flat and staying with his sister Harry but Sherlock wouldn't let him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went on uneventful; Sherlock saw John on his laptop updating his blog so he walked behind John and leaned down to the blonde's level. The doctor stopped typing and took a deep breath.

"You want something Sherlock?" John asked.

"Yes, same thing you want." Sherlock stated.

John turned his head and cocked a brow; the brunette looked at his partner annoyed. He figured John would have figured it out, the consulting detective rolled his eyes and then kissed the doctor. The blond returned the kiss having figured out what Sherlock was hinting at, he pulled away and looked at his flat mate.

"We aren't even an official couple yet." John said.

"You don't have to be to have sex, clearly." Sherlock said.

"I want to, but not until Jim's out of the picture."

"He won't ever be out of the picture; you just have to stop seeing him." The brunette said, walking away when he heard his phone ring.

oOo

Jim was pacing his flat thinking; Sebastian stopped cleaning his handgun momentarily.

"Jim, why are you pacing?" Seb asked.

"Thinking of a way to get John back." Jim said.

"Why do you want an ordinary person so _bad_?"

"Because he is Sherlock's _heart_ and I like to torture him."

"Well, it will be hard to get him back. He is with Sherlock now…"

"He isn't yet, but he wants to be…" Jim grinned, "I got it, I just have to kidnap Sherlock and threaten to kill him in front of John."

"And make him come back into your open bed." Seb said.

"Yea, that is the plan. He stays with me, leaving Sherlock behind for good."

"Sherlock will never allow that. He doesn't want to let go of _John _as much as you don't." Seb said, "Just glad you two aren't fighting over me." Jim cocked a brow at his lover. "Why you need two lovers is beyond me."

"I can't really torture you now can I?" Jim said.

"I enjoy it too much for it to be torture." Seb said as he continued to clean his gun, Jim looked at his red head lover and sat next to him.

"When are you going to be done cleaning the gun?" Sebastian looked at Jim and smiled, "So soon, good, I will be waiting." Jim got up and went to their bedroom. Sebastian shook his head, grinning; some days that man could act like a child but it just made the man adorable.

oOo

John laid in bed, thinking about what Sherlock said but he hadn't told the brunette that he already stopped seeing Jim, after the night of being raped, after being drugged he had enough. He knew Jim would never give up on him but he wanted to be that close to Sherlock, they didn't have to have sex to be that physically close.

The blond got out of bed and went downstairs to see Sherlock in his chair; he looked to be in his mind palace so John stepped towards the man to check. The brunette looked at his flat mate suddenly, John jumped just a little.

"Thought you'd be in bed at this time."

"Yes, I was, but I couldn't sleep." The doctor said.

"What is bothering you?"

"Just so you know, I stopped seeing Jim last week."

"So, you really do want to be with me?"

"Of course, I have always wanted you."

Sherlock got out of his chair and walked over to John; he leaned in close to the blond and kissed him softly on the lips. Sherlock grabbed John by the waist and the other wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so i totally forgot about this story so sorry for those who follow. I have been busy with my life and writing other stuff like some one shots. **

* * *

Sherlock watched as John slept next to him in his bed. He looked peaceful and the brunette couldn't help but smile at being near the man he loved. The consulting detective wasn't about to let Jim take John away from him now that they finally were together. The blond moved closer to Sherlock, snuggling against his side. The brunette awkwardly moved his hand around John's shoulders.

In the early morning, John woke up to find Sherlock had gone to sleep and he didn't want to leave the warmth of the other. His cell phone went off; it was someone texting him, he checked the message.

**Naughty –JM**

John put his phone down; he told Jim he didn't want anything to do with him. The blond had known Jim would never give up but as long as he had Sherlock, everything would be alright. He felt the brunette stir and open his eyes. He looked at John who smiled, "How did you sleep?" John asked.

"Fine." He gave John a chaste kiss. "You alright?"

"Of course I am." John lied.

Sherlock's mobile rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Of course I will be there." He hung up, "Murder, you want to come, John?"

"No, I will stay home."

Sherlock quickly got dressed, "Call me if there's any trouble."

"I will." John nodded.

Sherlock was gone quickly, the man was fast but now John laid alone in bed. He got up to take a shower before getting dressed, he took a deep breath and relaxed as best he could.

oOo

John was alone at the flat, Mrs. Hudson was out with Ms. Turner and Sherlock was working on the case still. The blond settled onto Sherlock's bed wanting to get some rest. He heard some noise in the flat like footsteps, he got out of the bed cautiously and left the bedroom slowly.

"Johnny-boy, so glad you're here." Came a familiar voice.

"Jim." John whispered. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"You act like you have a choice, Johnny-boy. You come back to me or I kill Sherlock. Simple, really." Jim said, stepping into John's personal space grinning.

"You expect me to run back just because you threaten to kill Sherlock?"

Jim looked at John smirking, "Stay and you'll watch him burn. Burn because you didn't care enough about him to save him."

John's heart raced knowing Jim was serious and right now all he could think about was Sherlock in harms way, he took a deep breath and for moment and his heart stopped beating. "Fine, I will go with you but as long as you don't harm Sherlock."

"I suggest you go pack your stuff. Just what you can carry." Jim said.

John went up to his room and grabbed his duffle bag, he packed what clothes he had and the few belongings he came with, which was just a few photos. The blond didn't own much but he grabbed his mobile and the charger before exiting the room. He came back downstairs and Jim grinned, starting down the steps with John following him close behind. Jim opened the flat door and John followed reluctantly behind; there was a black car waiting and John was gestured to go in first so he did. He slid into the seat and Jim followed suit, he buckled in and the car drove away from the curb. John's whole body seemed to be shaking, probably out of fear, and Jim grinned, looking at the blond and that made John more nervous than he already was. The doctor closed his eyes and attempted to relax. Sometime later, the car arrived at Jim's and Sebastian flat.

Jim got out, waiting for the other to follow. He made sure John was the first to walk in with his bag on his shoulder and once Jim got in, he locked the doors behind him. "Johnny-boy you must be hungry? Go get something from the kitchen and meet me in the bedroom, I will be waiting." He said in his sing song tone at the end, the blond went to the kitchen to at least get a drink before going upstairs. Sebastian was in there cleaning a handgun.

"So you're back… couldn't stay away?"

"I am only here to prevent him from hurting Sherlock." John said, grabbing a bottle of water and leaving the kitchen. He slowly made his way up stairs as he drank the water on the way up, he knew this was going to be painful; it usually was. He reached the bedroom and took a deep breath before going in, his heart still racing.

"Close the door and get over here." Jim ordered, he was standing by the bed only in his dress shirt and pants. John did has he was told, but not before putting the duffle bag down, once he got over to the bed he was grabbed by the hair and roughly pushed onto the bed face down, "Unlike the first time I won't be gentle on you this time."

oOo

Sherlock got back from the case he was on and sat in his chair as soon as he got his coat off along with his scarf, he sat there playing his violin thinking about the new case. He hadn't even noticed John wasn't there yet, he was so focused on the case that he didn't even think about checking on John. About a couple hours went by before he stopped playing his violin and called Lestrade.

"John!" Sherlock called out but no answer, he looked around "John."

He didn't see the doctor in his bed or anywhere in the living room so he went up to John's room and that is when he noticed. All of John's things were gone, Jim had come back for John and the blond had left with the consulting criminal.

* * *

**oh i should mention if your a mormor fan that you go read _look at me_ my co writer wrote it. We are also writing _silent kiss_ it is based on writing prompts so please check it out. i do have the next chapter already written so i should remember to post it by next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those following or favoriting this story i thank you, i am amazed people still read this.**

* * *

Jim was lying in bed next to John, whom was still asleep. He planned on using John for as long as he could knowing eventually Sherlock come looking for the blond. He enjoyed his time with his pet until then he had Sherlock's heart and didn't intend on returning him, at least not alive. The blond stirred awake to feel the other pressing against him, Jim smirked.

"Morning Pet." He kissed John's exposed neck where there was a bite mark.

"M..morning." The blond stuttered.

Jim sat up and got out of bed, getting dressed before grabbing his mobile phone. The blond looked at him as he started towards the bedroom door and left him alone but he probably had someone standing guard of the flat to make sure John stayed. He eventually got out of bed, stumbling to the shower while wondering what Sherlock was doing at that moment. When he got in, he leaned against the shower wall to hold himself up, still feeling the pain of last night. He ran his hand across the open knife wound Jim had done last night; the dark haired man had marked him with 'JM' to show he belonged to Jim. The blond turned the water on, not caring how cold or hot it was, he just wanting to get cleaned up and eat before Jim returned from whatever he was doing today.

He heard footsteps in the bedroom and heard them stop in the bathroom.

"Just making sure you're still here." Sebastian said.

"So he keeps you here to _babysit_ me?"

"Yes, he does. And for your information I can rape you.. he has given me permission to."

"Of course he would, you're his partner." John retorted.

"And you're his pet so I suggest you don't talk back or you will see what I am capable of!" With that Sebastian left the bathroom.

John was trapped to here until Sherlock saved him from the grip of Jim and his partner; he quickly cleaned off and went back the bed grabbing his duffel bag, pulling some comfortable clothes out to wear. After he got dressed, the doctor went to the kitchen, looking for something good to eat he grabbed a package of chicken before finding a frying pan.

"What did I start?" He whispered to himself.

Sebastian was in his room cleaning his hand gun, when he finished he put it in his pocket heading downstairs to smell chicken cooking. He walked into the kitchen grinning, just looking at the blond.

"I see you made yourself at home."

John jumped not expecting to see Sebastian, "Yeah."

"I will be back in an hour and Jim will know if you leave."

"How would he know that?"

Sebastian looked at him, "The tracking chip he put in you." The red head said before leaving. The blond finished cooking the chicken before sitting at the dining room table he looked around and hoped he'd be out of here soon.

An hour later, Jim came home and saw his pet lying on the couch. He walked behind it, running his hand through the blonde's hair. The doctor shivered and he looked up, "Didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly." The dark haired man walked around and got down to John's eye level, pulling him into a rough kiss. "Can't wait till tonight." Jim said, pulling away.

"Surprise you're waiting."

"I got some more things to get done before we can play."

His mobile phone rang and he sighed, "Hello. Yes of course." He walked away down the hall.

"What do you mean? Get it done!" He yelled into the phone, mashing the off button before running a hand through his hair. Why did he always get the idiots?

John looked up, concern on his face. Whenever Jim was mad he would take it out on him. It was okay to hurt him, but he'd never hurt Sebastian unless he asked for it. John swallowed thickly as the short man stalked into the room and eyed him.

"Sherlock is looking for me." John whispered.

"Is he, now?"

John looked up again at the man, whom was speaking in a calm, even tone. However, the scathing look that Jim was sending him spoke volumes of what he was truly thinking about. He would've cowered had he not seen hell itself in his life, so instead he stared back, wondering where Jim was going to take him next.

"But he won't find you, not if I have anything to do with it." Jim said with a smile, boring holes into his head with his intense stare as he slowly walked toward John, "Not in one piece at least."

He bent down and stared evenly into the blue eyes in front of him as he whispered out, "But would he really want a whore who left him to be with another man?"

John tensed, fists clenching as he tried to keep himself calm. The last thing he needed was to deck Jim, who probably had a sniper watching Sherlock's every move in case John acted out. Jim smiled and tilted his head, "Because that's exactly what you are. How do you know he truly is looking for you? Maybe he found a new piece of ass, one that wouldn't run out on him to be with his rival, his intellectual equal, the pitch black to his shadow. Maybe he's laughing it up, happy to be rid of you. The man who ran into the enemies arms. The psycho's whore, that's what you are."

John swallowed, trying not to let the words hurt as much as he did. He felt guilty, dammit, about leaving Sherlock abruptly, and Jim knew it. He fucking knew it.

"Because you'll just do it again, over and over, like an endless waltz. You'll run between us until one of us is dead. Or should I say.. until you're dead, hm?"

Jim smiled evenly before standing up.

"I have things to do, keep busy, don't leave, don't interrupt, be the dog you are and stay out from under our feet, capisce?"

John nodded, holding his breath as the dark haired man exited the room.

* * *

**The part with Jim's Mental torture was not written by me that was by Winterimperfect since i am not that great at it and if i am i don't know it. **


End file.
